The Most Special Surprise
by meggieluvsmpregdraco
Summary: Snape gets impregnated by Harry what will his lover Lupin say? MPREG
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE: THE MOST SPECIAL SURPRISE

"AAAUGH!"

Severus's scream of disconcerting agony as Remus entered him for the first time made Harry also enter him.

"YES, YES, YESSSS!" screamed Severus.

1,227 words eliminated because I don't want to be banned from fanfic dot net! Sorry, guys! I don't make the rules!

Harry did not know how to feel afterwards, cuddled up in the arms of his now- lovers. They were both so old… so much older than him. He didn't know how to feel, again. What was also funny, was the way Snape moaned, "I hope I don't get preggers!"

"We used protection," Lupin assured him.

"Protection?" Harry asked. "But… we're guys. Men can't get pregnant… Can they?"

The two men's heads shot up in horror.

TBC

* * *

Sorry it wasn't longer! But my sex scene was cut out:-(

If I don't get ten reviews I'll assume you don't like it and I won't write more


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

Harry walked back to Hogwarts, still feeling a little awkward. He could practically _feel_ Snape and Lupin's eyes, lingering on his tight and delicious young ass. But when he looked back, he realized their eyes actually _were_ lingering on his tight and delicious young ass!

"Wow… It's nice to augment our relationship with a nubile young lover," Lupin whispered, kissing Sevvie's ear.

"Yes, with nubile young sperm," Snape growled. "I've run the tests, Remmie! _I'm PREGNANT!_"

* * *

"You know." Harry said, "I don't think I'm going to have sex with Snape and Lupin again." 

"Really? Why not?" Hermione said.

"Cause it's just too complicated. I mean—I don't need any more complications in my life. I still have to kill Voldemort and stuff."

"That's a good idea, Harry."

"I still think you shouldn't have had sex with him in the first place," Ron complained. "Lupin, maybe. But Lupin and Snape—"

"You have to admit Snape's sexy," Harry said.

"Yeah, but I still wouldn't sleep with him," Ron said defensively. "Lupin at least is nice."

"And he's not a death eater of ambiguous loyalties."

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "Well—it's over. Not gonna happen again. I swear it."

* * *

"Pregnant?" Lupin said, disbelievingly. "Are you sure?" 

"My breasts are already tender, and I ran a spell to test it," Snape said. "I am definitely preggers, Rem."

"Wow. And is it mi—" Lupin's face fell. "It's not mine."

"No, it's that bloody _boy's_!"

"Oh, my!"

Lupin collapsed, faint, into a chair.

Snape turned away, protectively cupping his belly. Soon it would be swollen with his child with _James Potter's Son._

He'd thought he'd be upset about being pregnant, but something stirred deep within his heart. "I found the greatest love/inside of me/the greatest love of all" he sang, remembering the Whitney Houston song.

And suddenly it was true. He _had_ found the greatest love of all inside of him.

"Remmie," Snape decided, "I'm keeping the baby."

* * *

To be continued? 

Thanks for all the wonderful wonderful reviews! Please write more! And then I'll write more!


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

"Mr. Longbottom! How dare you mess up yet another potion!" Snape screamed.

Harry rolled his eyes, so glad he hadn't had sex with Snape since the first time, two weeks earlier.

"Don't listen to him, Neville," Ron counseled soberly. "He's just being a git because he's getting fat."

Harry glanced curiously at Snape, and realized that, indeed, the man was getting a bit tubby. His belly and his breasts were looking a bit larger. He remembered Snape's bony body, and thought secretly that he needed some flesh on his bones.

Not that he cared.

"Mr. Potter—what are you doing?" Snape demanded. "Daydreaming in class? How—how dare you!"

Snape seemed to be hyperventilating. To Harry's alarm, his eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Excuse me!" he cried, and fled the class room in a flurry of black robes.

The students stared after him, stunned. Only Harry had the presence of mind to run after him, to make sure he was okay. Not that he cared.

He found Snape trembling badly, huddled in on his thin body in a distant, dark corner.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly. He didn't really care, but he was asking anyway.

"NO!" Snape screamed. "I'm not okay!" Tears ran copiously down his face. "I'll never be okay again!"

Harry stumbled back in shock when the man whirled on him furiously.

"Remmie has left me! And it's all because of you!"

"But—but why?" Harry cried.

"Because—" Snape went pale, his hand falling to his swollen belly. "Because of this."

Harry blinked at him uncomprehendingly.

"Because of our baby, Harry."

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THREE MEN AND A BABY** (heh! I got it from the movie!)

Harry was stunned. A father. He was going to be a father!

With _Snape_. A _dude._

His head whirled. "Wow! A kid."

"Yes, a kid!" Snape growled.

"How—how did you get preggers?" Harry asked, so confused.

"It happens with men. With wizards," Snape said. "And it happens ever so fast—so that's why I already have a belly and tender nipples."

"Wow."

Harry later felt a bit suspicious that maybe Snape was just getting fat and trying to blame Harry, but Ron told him that it was actually true and lots of male wizards got pregnant because of magic.

"That's too bad."

"What are you gonna do, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I guess I've gotta Marry Snape, soon." Harry said. "It's gonna be the honorable thing to do I think."

"Well you're gonna need to get a ring," Hermione said. "Ron and I will go with you so you can get a Ring to propose."

Harry was amazed Snape was going to have his baby. And he was maybe gonna be his wife!

* * *

Snape was still crying later when Remus came back.

"Hey, there, Sevvie, whatsa matter?"

"Shut up!" Snape yelled. "You can't say anything to me cause you dumped me!"

"I didn't dump you!" Lupin said, his eyes welling with tears. "I love you!"

"But you left me—you said you were leaving!"

Remus laughed a handsome smile and came up, circling his arms around Snape's waist, swollen with child, and hugged the dark, handsome wizard to him. "No, baby. I was just leaving on a mission for Dumbledore. I said, 'I'm leaving you, Severus'—but I meant it like a temporary thing."

Severus's heart swelled with relief. He laughed then, laughing so hard he didn't notice he still cried.

"Honestly, Sevvie," Remus said, kissing him lovingly on the lips. "S'okay now. I'm going to take care of you sweetie. Even if the baby's not mine."

Severus looked so beautiful, the light playing across his beaming face, highlighting the noble roman sweep of his nose and his long, black hair. Rem's heart swelled with love and he dropped onto a knee, pulling out his ring.

"Sev, will you marry me?"

To be continued!

* * *

Okay, there were some really mean reviewers, but they were just bashing guys together and mpreg so they were just jerks! Loves you all but the mean ones! XD 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE**

"Wow, Remmie, this has all happened so fast!" Snape cried, tears bubbling forth in his eyes. "I know I'm gonna have a little baby, but I don't know if I'm to marry anyone!"

"Sevvie, the precious drop of sunshine growing forth within you is a miracle—a smile from God." Remus's face glowed with happiness and joy. "Oh, Sevvie, I want to share in it! I want to raise your baby with you! James's grandson."

Severus froze.

_Does he want me,_ he wondered fearfully, _Or does he just want to raise James Potter's grandson?_

"I—I need to think about it."

Remus looked sad, but he smiled through his tears. "We're going to raise this baby, Sevvie. You and me."

* * *

Severus's head still whirled with Remus's marriage proposal. It was a shock—and any other time, he might have accepted eagerly. But now—he stroked his swollen belly, swollen with love, wherein nestled his darling little girl with Harry. 

What was he to do?

It was then matters grew more complicated, cause suddenly he saw Harry—the father of his baby.

"Hey, uh, Professor," Harry said. "You know how you're preggers?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wanna be a father to my baby, so um, I was thinking I wanted you to be my wife."

"Your wife?" Snape gasped.

"Yeah!" Harry said. "I'd be a good husband. I'd take care of you and our baby, and I'd be sure to get a good job that supports us and so we can raise the baby right."

"But what about love, Harry?" Severus whimpered. "What about love?"

"Sevvie—I could learn to love you." He suddenly grasped Snape in his arms and gugged him to his tender young body. "And you have to think about our child. Children are the future—our most precious resource, more precious than gold and silver. It's not mélange or spice, it's a special little baby girl or boy."

Sevvie was silent for a long minute.

"Fine," he whispered, not knowing why he spake thus. "I'll marry you. Let's be husband and wife."

Harry smiled with joy, and his hand fell upon Sevvie's swollen belly. "We'll exchange the holy vows of civil union tomorrow. At dusk."

_At dusk..._

Severus felt a pang of sadness when he thought of how he'd break the news to Remus.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**The Most Special Surprise (2nd to last part)**

The rain tapped forlornly on the window. Wet rain, almost as wet and humid as Severus's tears as they dripped sadly down his pale cheeks.

"It's my wedding day," he said forlornly. It was his wedding day, yet still he felt forlorn. He was marrying the father of the baby, nestled in his swollen tummy, yet Severus was scared and lonely, knowing Harry didn't really love him.

"Hi hey!" Harry called, coming in to kiss Severus on the cheek. "Wow professor Snape you're really getting pregs!"

"Harry you can call me Severus now that we're gonna be married."

Severus said it but he still felt sad cause Harry really was so young and didn't love him even though they were gonna have a child.

"Wow!" Harry turned red and embarrassed. "We're really gonna be husband and wife today, aren't we? So did you get a priest to do it for us?"

Sevvie stared at him in shock. "You didn't do that? I thought you were going to!"

"Um sorry. I forgot." Harry looked very embarrassed and chose to shuffle his feet around in a circle.

Severus bit his lip trying not to break into tears, and quickly called Lupin in the fire.

"Remmie—" he made himself stop talking, cause they weren't going to be like that anymore. "Remus I need you to call a priest because Harry and I are supposed to be married today and we both forgot."

"Okay Severus."

But when Snape couldn't see him anymore, Remus wiped a tear away, very, very sad.

"Oh Sevvie-- Sevvie my love. I miss you."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the Priest, and Remus could not stop the words that poured in confession from his mouth.

"My Sevvie's going to marry somebody else," he moaned. It was also raining where he was in Hogwarts, so he cried and cried and his tears were just like the forlorn rain. "It really breaks my heart."

"You know," said the Priest, "I don't know why you're getting me for Severus and Harry if you love Severus yourself."

Remus's head hung down low. "Because Harry is the father of Severus's baby and I don't want to tear a family a part."

"How do you know it's Harry's baby?"

"Cause he forgot a condom and wizard men can get pregnant that way."

"Oh. You know, condoms break too sometimes."

Remus raised his head in shock. "Wow. I totally forgot about that! What if the condom broke? What if I'm the father after all!"

* * *

Harry was nervous cause he had never expected to get married and be a father so young, and not to and with Snape.

"You look really really handsome Harry," Said Hermione who made his tie stay on straight.

"Thanks." Harry wiped away a tear of fear. "I am so nervous."

"It's okay you'll be a great husband. Your wife is looking so pretty today too."

Meanwhile Ron refused to come because he was mad at Harry for marrying Snape, and he thought Snape had faked it.

"His belly and breasts could not get so big if he's not pregnant!"

"Shut up!" Ron screamed.

So he was sitting by himself in the lake. Watching the squid move around, he thought, "Boy Harry will never be able to date again. I wish he was marrying Lupin and not Snape, or even someone like McGonagall. At least Harry's not preggers. Even Draco."

"Hey Ronald! Ronald!" yelled Lupin happily. "It's great! I may be the father after all!"

"But they're getting married today!" Ron shouted. "And wizarding marriages are permanent! There's no divorce because of the magic!"

"It's okay I told the priest not to come!" Remus pledged, tears streaming down his face. "I am gonna convince my Sevvie to marry me instead!"

"But—but they asked Dumbledore to be the priest!" Ron cried.

"OH NO!" Remus screamed and they both took off running. They had to stop the wedding!

To Be Continued.

* * *

Authors note I felt really sad about all those people who said mean stuff so for a while I was saying I wouldn't keep going, but then my friend said no one would bother saying my story is bad if there weren't a whole bunch of people who said the story was really good and liked it so I tried to use more big words and write really a great chapter. Hope you enjoyed and tell me if you love it!


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST CHAPTER**

* * *

Severus was shaking all over both with anticipation and terror knowing he was about to become Harry's wife. He didn't know that even now Remus and Ronald were running toward them over hill after hill, yelling at the top of their lungs, "NO, SNAPE, NO DON'T GET MARRIED NO! IT'S REMUS'S BABY NOT HARRY'S!"

Harry and Severus stood next to each other with Harry stroking Sevvie's swollen belly as Dumbledore read the vows of holy civil union.

"Now we must seal this magical covenant between two hearts with a sacrifice," Dumbledore pronounced.

Sevvie cringed as the newborn foal was brought forward and its throat cut open and blood splattered over them. Harry screamed but then he realized that it wasn't his blood, just a newborn foal's, and besides, they had to do this because of the magic.

Severus's baby kicked as blood splashed his eyes and into his mouth. He was grossed out but swallowed instinctively, and faintly in the distance he heard, "NOOOO! DON'T SAY YES, NOOOOOO!"

But he thought maybe it was someone shouting at someone else.

"Well, Snape, are we gonna, you know, consummate the marriage to make it official?

"But we had sex, Harry," said Snape.

"Yes but you have to have sex on top of the dead foal as husband and wife otherwise your marriage isn't valid and the magic won't recognize it," Dumbledore explained.

Snape had just taken off his clothings and Harry gulped hard seeing his big boobs tender with child. Sevvie lay on top of the foal and looked so beautiful in the church light with the red spattered everywhere and magic swirling in a beautiful gale.

[cut 842 words of foreplay b/c I don't want to be banned!]

"Yes, yes, onto the main event," Dumbledore said, waving for Harry to shove his pulsing member into Severus.

And then suddenly in exploded Ron and Remus, bursting through the wall.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Remus shouted.

Sevvie gasped and sat up, hiding his breasts from Ronald's hungry eyes.

"That is MY baby, not Harry's! Remmie said. Tears leaked from his eyes. "Unless you love him more than me."

Harry began to cry, too. "Do you truly share true love's embrasure with one another rather than with me?"

Sevvie's heart ached for him. He felt tears bubbling from his eyes. "I just... Don't know. I just... I need to think!"

Remmie dropped onto one knee before him. "Severus, my golden drop of bliss, you are the answer and the question, you are the sun and the moon, you are everything to me. Without you, my life is a barren wasteland filled with bones and trash and lots of pails that have no water in them. You are my moon, my sky, my life, my light, my soul, and if I ever should perish for lack of food, it would be infinitely more wonderful than perishing for lack of you."

Ron cooed. It was so adorable. Tears brightened his eyes ,and he saw Dumbledore discreetly dabbing at the corners of his eyes beneath his glasses.

"Now I ask you, my love, Severus," Remus said passionately, "do you prefer Harry or do you prefer me?"

"Hey, I'm kind of into you, too," Harry mentioned.

It was so, so hard! But Sevvie cupped his belly and felt their precious daughter nudging at his palm.

"I choose..."

Everyone held their breath.

"I choose..."

Ronald fainted.

"I choose... Remus!" Severus cried.

And they fell into each other's love embrace and began have sex over the foal to seal their magical marriage forever. Harry was crying sadly, but then Ron said to him, "I only objected to the proceedings because I am secretly enamored of you." So they got married, too. Then Snape and Remus had their daughter, Missy Fantasia Lupin, and Harry and Ron had a daughter named Jessamine Darling Potter. They were best friends.

**THE END**

* * *

Thanks to all my fans who left such wonderful reviews of my story luvs u all! kisses- xoxomeggie


End file.
